Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru
by Shishisenkou
Summary: Chaos, bloodshed, and tyranny. In a time where freedom is no longer a luxury, Zero is awaken once more and is asked to help Ciel in her cause. Amidst all that, feelings begin to stir and grow.. Will they become more than friends? Ciel x Zero
1. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Prologue

**RockMan Zero**

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru**

**Saiko Ninja**

Konnichiwa, minna (Good afternoon, everyone). I'm sure that it's a different case for you if you're reading this at a different time of the day. That's asides from the point, but yeah, I'd like to first off, thank Ciel-Network for allowing my fanfiction to be posted up on their lovely site and then lastly to you, the reader, for taking the time to read my second-rate fanfiction!

(I'll let you decide if it's second-rate or not. Either way, I'll only listen if you have something positive to say about my fanfiction. Other than that, I'll just ignore your insults and mark you as ignorant b4k4s.) ;

The pairing of this fanfiction is Zero x Ciel, just so you know from the start. I hope that you will enjoy reading it as you go along. The next chapters will come along in due time. Without further ado, here is the feature presentation!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RockMan Zero characters. All of them are rightfully owned and created by Capcom. However, if I did own them, I wouldn't be writing this right now, would I...? P

-( )- : Indicates Zero's thoughts.

- - : Indicates Ciel's thoughts.

--

**Chapter: Prologue (Time's Scar)**

Somewhere in an abandoned research facility, a lone monument in the middle of the facility stood out amongst all the other junk surrounding it. A familiar figure of a red maverick hunter dangled from wires and supported by a small platform. If perceived by others, none would know that it remained in a state of stasis, dreaming and contemplating the events that occurred to him in his past life.

_-(Have you ever wondered what it is like, to kill the one closest to you without you having any choice but to do so? Have you ever thought about or even give the slightest acknowledgement to what the consequences would be, to not hold back and destroy him...? Or, in my case... Her...?)-_

_-(I just wish that I could go back in time and undo the past. It hurts all too much, that I'm quite sure of. Iris... Why did it have to end up this way? I'll never understand what fate thought when they pitted us against each other. I'll never understand why I was the one who had to finish you off and live with the pain for the rest of my life.)-_

_-(If only...)-_

--

-Tap, Tap, Tap-

The nonchalant rhythmic beat of a pencil bounced up and down lightly against a table. A young woman with strawberry blonde colored hair gazed about blankly wondering how she could solve this problem of getting a better energy source to support the resistance base and everyone inside. Dropping the pencil into a small container, she spun her chair slightly to face a clear, floating screen with random numbers and letters rushing across it. Stretching out her arms forward, she then touched the clear screen and then activated her visor, which conveniently slid across her eyes horizontally.

Extending her arms forward to the matching clear keyboard below the monitor, she began to type in phrases that related to the matter at hand. Eventually, she began to move her finger along the monitor gently sorting out the floating screens with multiple findings to her request.

"Mouu...Too much information..." muttered the young girl.

After finally sorting out what she wanted, she saw that the most useful energy source would be "Energy Crystals", which could then be used in the many activities of the resistance base. She nodded gently and then saved the information, closing the program shortly thereafter. Gradually, the visor shielding the twin aqua-marine tinted oculars faded out and then left the young girl to contemplate on how she would go about to attain these "Energy Crystal" sources.

"To get some Energy Crystal resources, I need to search the abandoned factory seven miles north of the base. It's best that I take a group with me to back me up if things start to get a little ugly."

The young girl smiled to herself glad that she was able to find a resource that was more reliable and plentiful to help out the resistance base. She would make sure that in the end, all those hiding would never have to fear the tyranny of the one she tried to replicate, RockMan X.

Finally gathering up a small group for the trip to the abandoned research facility, the young girl felt that she was completely set. However, there was something amiss. What could it have been?

"Aiyaa! I almost forgot Ceres...!" exclaimed the young girl.

Rushing back to her quarters, she summoned forth her Cyber-Elf to accompany her to the facility. The Cyber-Elf seemed all too happy to help her master in any way possible. Floating alongside her, she went back to the group waiting at the entrance of the resistance base and then nodded to them. Their destination would be the abandoned research facility.

_-(Even if it will take us months, perhaps years to finally be free from the grasp of X's tyranny, I'll see this through to the end no matter what. Nothing will get in my way. Father, Mother, I won't let you down.)-_

_-(I promise...)-_

Little did the young girl know, she would soon meet with a certain red maverick hunter who would forever change her life...

**End Chapter: Prologue (Time's Scar)**

--

WAHHHH!!! I know that was so lame for a prologue, but I needed to start somewhere. This storyline is altered so that it will turn out that Ciel and Zero will end up together. Again, I would like to thank Ciel-Network for giving me this opportunity to let my fanfiction be posted up! (Ciel-chan forever! )

If you have any comments or suggestions, let me know by e-mail or AIM. Actually, I would greatly appreciate if I got constructive criticism and positive remarks about my fanfiction from you, the reader, so let me know!

AIM: SaikoNinjaAxl

Yahoo E-Mail:

Till next time. Ja matta, minna! (See ya, everyone!)

--

"Relax, we understand j00..."


	2. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Awakening

**RockMan Zero**

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru**

**Saiko Ninja**

Hey there everyone and thanks for coming back to Ciel-Network ), not only for the site, but also to continue reading my fanfiction as well as many others that are posted in this site. I've finally posted up the first chapter to this story, I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have had writing it!

Disclaimer (Yet again...): I do not own any of the RockMan Zero characters. All of them are rightfully owned and created by Capcom. However, I do own my original character, Souta. If I did own the RockMan Zero characters, I wouldn't be writing this right now, would I...? P

-( )- : Indicates Zero's thoughts.

- - : Indicates Ciel's thoughts.

--

**Chapter: Awakening**

_-(If only...)-_

_-(If only the cogs of time can rewind and allow me the chance to undo the mistake I've done. I can live in peace... No... That's impossible now; time is irreversible and can never go back. It always was impossible anyway, it was a problem that couldn't be helped. I'm hopeless without you. Iris? Tell me, what do I do? I'm all alone...)-_

_-(Alone...)-_

--

"We're almost there Miss Ciel...!" exclaimed her Cyber-Elf, Ceres.

True to the statement given by her companion, the young girl could see the facility come into view. Her heart began to race as she felt something could happen at any given point in time. She felt a cold shiver resonate through her body, causing her to inhale a bit sharply the cold crisp air.

"Are you alright, Ciel...?" asked a fellow soldier.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Let's just get this over with so we can head back to the base..." Ciel replied.

"Roger!"

_-It's odd. I feel I've seen this scene before. Déjà vu, maybe...? I'm probably worrying too much. But then again, oh, never mind. Everything will turn out fine. I'm sure... The place has been abandoned for years, so what would there be to worry about?-_

Eventually, the small group reached the deteriorating facility and then gazed about the surroundings making sure there were no other obstructions that may have gotten in the way or if there were any other things that may pose as threats to them. When all seemed clear, the group progressed forward into the abandoned facility unknown to the fact that it was verily much still functional, just in a state of stand-by, so to speak.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this Miss Ciel..." Ceres whispered.

"Don't worry Ceres; this place has been abandoned for years already. There is nothing to worry about. I'm here with you, so there's nothing to be afraid of..." replied Ciel.

This eased the fears of the floating Cyber-Elf and eventually, it became quiet once more, the only sound audible being the sound of their footsteps resonating through the already broken down halls. Stepping through the obstructions such as fallen ceiling pieces, the group stumbled upon an area with a dangling sign reading "Energy Synthesis Room".

"This is the room, everyone...!" exclaimed Ciel.

The young girl's face lit up with excitement similar to that of a young child receiving a gift on their birthday. The others in the group also showed expressions of relief that showed that this trip was not a complete waste.

"Let's press on and get this over with. Once we complete this mission, we'll be heading back with a new energy source that will help us all in the resistance base...!" Ciel said while walking into the next area of the facility.

As the whole group went inside to the following area, the door swung back loosely behind them causing the sign which told them what room it was to fall to the ground. In place of what the dangling sign led them to believe, was a rusted sign reading "Project Z".

Seconds passed into minutes, minutes passed into hours. It seemed like they were wandering farther and farther, getting nowhere at all. Some of the soldiers began to worry that there wasn't even an energy source to begin with, that Ciel had been misled.

"Miss Ciel, are you sure we're in the right area...? Shouldn't we have found the energy source by now?" asked a hesitant soldier.

Ciel herself was beginning to doubt her feeling about there being an energy source that actually existed such as this "Energy Crystal". Still, she wasn't going to give up yet. They've gone this far and she set her mind that they would not return empty-handed.

"I'm sure this is the right place...! Don't worry! We'll find it soon..." replied Ciel.

The other soldiers nodded in agreement to Ciel and felt the same way that she did. They've come this far and they knew in their hearts that their efforts would be repaid greatly.

A soldier, almost about Ciel's age caught up with her and then walked alongside her, his face faintly blushing. This soldier was glad that he was able to join Ciel in her mission to find a new energy source, but what he was more excited about was the fact that he was with her.

Ciel gazed to the side at the faintly blushing soldier and then noticed the red shade on his face. Her expression was that of a quizzical one and of course, this led her to inquire him what was wrong.

"Ne, Souta-kun, what's the matter? You look a bit ill. Are you exhausted or something?" asked Ciel.

This caused the soldier to turn a bit more red in the face, his jet black bangs falling over his twin crimson tinted eyes, hiding his embarrassed expression. Immediately, he responded to Ciel reflexively.

"N-Nothing is wro—..." Souta was cut short.

"AHHHHHHHH...!"

An ear-piercing scream resonated throughout the whole area followed by a bone crushing sound causing Ciel and the remainder of the soldiers to turn around just in time to feel the blood of a few of their fellow soldiers' splash across their face and uniform. Ciel's eyes widened with fear.

"No...It's a Golem! Everyone...! Run!"

There was no need to repeat the order as all the remaining soldiers, including Ciel and Souta, ran as their lives depended on it. A few brave but foolish soldiers stood their ground and fired shots from their plasma rifles and handguns to try and halt the progress of the pursuing Golems. Yes, there was more than one Golem pursuing them, and to top it all off, X Drones were chasing after the small fleeing group.

"AHHHHHHHH...!"

More piercing screams followed behind Ciel and Souta. The young soldier was keeping in time with Ciel staying only a little bit behind her to make sure that any enemy was dispatched of before even laying a hand on Ciel. Eventually, Ciel and Souta were the only ones left from the entire group. They soon ran into an area that seemed to open up into a dome.

"Hah...Hah...Hah..." Ciel exhaled sharply, slowing to a stop.

As the young girl gazed behind her, Souta held the Golem back firing his rifle at the head of the Golem causing the Golem to explode, a chain reaction occurring. A few X Drones taken along with the explosion.

"Ciel...! We have to get out of here now!" exclaimed Souta.

"I can't find any other way out...!" Ciel said desperately.

"Damn it..." Souta fired another shot of his rifle.

Souta only had a limited amount of plasma reserves left in his rifle to hold back the small army of X Drones sent to take them out. It seemed hopeless...

"MISS CIEL...!" Ceres shouted.

Ciel turned back to look at her Cyber-Elf with a startled expression.

"Look...!" Ceres pointed to a lone red-armored figure dangling from cables, almost as if sitting down.

Ciel stared at disbelief unable to grip the reality of what lay before her. It was the hero of legend that rumors spoke of. It was the renowned Maverick Hunter Zero, although he seemed to be in the worst of shape. Of course, it was no surprise, as it's been years that Zero has been perhaps laying dormant here.

"Ciel...!" Souta shouted.

"I'm going to hold them back! Go on! Hurry!" he continued.

Shots were fired towards the soldier, all of them hitting in seven second intervals, each hitting the designated target, Souta.

"Aghhh!!!" Souta fell back, barely conscious.

"Souta!!!" Ciel screamed.

_-This can't be happening.-_

"Miss Ciel...!" Ceres shouted.

_-This is all just a dream. A bad dream...-_

"Miss Ciel...! I have a plan!" Ceres continued.

The young girl looked to her Cyber-Elf wondering what could possibly get them out of this jam. Eventually, the thought occurred to her and then her eyes widened with worry, perhaps a bit of frustration at that.

"No, Ceres! I can't do that!" Ciel said.

"It's the only way... Don't worry Miss Ciel..."

Ciel nodded and closed her lavender tinted eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes with tears now flowing down her face. This was the only way, the only way that she could continue to live. There had to be a sacrifice, either she died, or she used her Cyber-Elf and then it would rest in peace. However, this was her Cyber-Elf's decision, and she would remember what Ceres did for her. She called forth her Cyber-Elf one last time and then smiled weakly. Ciel wouldn't want Ceres to remember her with a depressed expression.

"Thank you, Ceres..." whispered Ciel.

"Thank _you_, Miss Ciel..." replied Ceres.

The Cyber-Elf burst forth with speed and then became transparent, almost spirit like, and infused himself with the crimson maverick hunter. All of a sudden, a blinding flash of white light filled the dome causing Ciel to shield her eyes.

_-I never thought that the day would come when I would actually meet the hero of legend, Zero. The moment I laid my eyes on him, my life was forever changed.-_

A revived crimson red warrior stood before her with a momentary glazed expression in his emerald tinted eyes. He slowly picked up a handgun lying on the ground and held it tightly.

_-(Where am I...? What am I doing here...? –Who- am I...?)-_

Quickly, Ciel went to Zero and having an expression of request, almost plead. Her lavender tinted eyes expressed fear and a little bit of awe from witnessing the crimson warrior.

"Zero...Please, help me..." Ciel whispered.

_-(This is all I need to hear for now. I may not remember who I am, but I'm sure that I have to help her.)-_

The crimson armored warrior held the handgun and then pulled Ciel behind him in a protective manner. Right now, his mission was to get her out of here safe, and in one piece. In this state, he knew that it may be a bit difficult, but he would pull through and make sure she would be alright...

"Let's go..."

**End Chapter: Awakening**

--

Well then, that about wraps it up for the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed reading it, as there will be more where that came from. Sankyuu again, I'll be posting up the next chapter whenever I have the chance to, and when Ciel-Network gets the opportunity to put it up.

That's about it; catch you all on the other side of the computer screen. :)

Ja matta, minna!

--

"Because ten billion years' time is so fragile, so ephemeral...  
it arouses such a bittersweet, almost heartbreaking fondness..."


	3. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Reminisce

**RockMan Zero**

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru**

**Saiko Ninja**

Well then, I suppose you're thinking, "Finally! The second chapter is up! What takes this guy so long to post up more and more chapters of this –very- skillfully written fanfiction of his?!" cough Eh-heh, anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my fanfiction. I may as well say this now as it seems necessary to say so. "This is already the second chapter to my fanfiction and I feel that I can no longer ask for you to be nice on me."

Phew. There, I said it. Now with that out of the way, I –still- ask that if you criticize me, make sure you have some justifiable evidence or proof you can back it up with. Again, thank you for patiently waiting for my upcoming chapters, do take a look at my other fanfiction as well and review them, neh?

Disclaimer (This again?!): I do not own any of the RockMan Zero characters. All of them are rightfully owned and created by Capcom. However, I do own my original character, Souta. If I did own the RockMan Zero characters, I wouldn't be writing this right now, would I...?

Note: I'm going to try and just leave out the thought bubbles and write out if the character is thinking or not. I find that I'm relying too much on that, something that I shouldn't do. I'll assume that you're smart enough to know anyways if a character like Zero is thinking mentally. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

--

**Chapter: Reminisce**

"Zero, please help me..." came the voice from the young girl.

"My name... Is Zero...?" questioned the crimson armored warrior in his mind.

The awakened crimson warrior of legend gazed behind him from the corner of his twin emerald green orbs. He nodded momentarily and then picked up the plasma gun that lay on the ground beside him, stained with blood. He saw the name of "Souta" engraved upon it and then gazed to the body that lay on the ground motionlessly in its own pool of blood. The eyes were still open, but he gently closed dilated silver tinted eyes of his uttering a silent wish of peace for this young man's soul. Somehow, he began to feel an emotion of slight frustration for the needless bloodshed that had just occurred.

"Souta..." cried Ciel softly.

Just then, a faint flashback of a long brown-haired girl played through his mind. It seemed all so old fashioned, with the memory being played without any audible sound, just the movement of the mouths and the actions going on. He remembered once more that the girl was someone he was unable to save. Rather, he did the opposite of saving her. That was his regret. It would not happen again... He swore on the given life that he had that he would not let this happen to the young girl beside him.

All of a sudden, he was brought back to reality by the sounds of plasma bullets soaring almost right near him and Ciel. He shielded Ciel from a missile coming towards them and then charged up a shot releasing it at the enemy projectile causing it to explode. Zero began to run forward and then dispatch of all the X Drones running mindlessly towards them with continuous charged shots from the plasma gun.

"We're almost to the TransServer, Zero! Hang in there!"

By now, even in his restored state, the crimson warrior was feeling fatigue when he shouldn't have. At least, that's what his mind set was placed on. He exhaled slowly and gazed about. They reached a dead end, but somehow, something didn't seem right. Ciel proceeded forward gazing about as well wondering where the TransServer could have been.

"Cerveau gave me the exact coordinates of the TransServer, where is it?" Ciel asked herself.

As she walked forward a bit more, her footsteps began to emanate a hollow sound to her step. The crimson armored protector arched a brow slightly but didn't do anything as of yet. A few split seconds later, Ciel began to sink down as the ground below her collapsed. Zero's eyes widened slightly but he dashed quickly causing after-images of his body to be left in his wake. He caught her in his arms and cradled her, shielding her from any of the falling debree.

Landing on the ground a little harshly, the impact caused Zero to shake momentarily. After regaining composure, he stood up and then gently let Ciel go in a manner so that she was standing up once more. He felt relieved to see that she was all right and no harm had come to her.

"At least we're out of harm's way..." Ciel exhaled slowly walking forward searching for the TransServer.

A faint rumbling surged through the ground, though Ciel didn't seem to notice.

"It seems that the entrance has been blocked off..." Ciel stated as she gazed at the rubble blocking the way.

Zero nodded faintly but then felt the rumble surge more noticeably along the ground. It couldn't be ignored this time. Immediately, his mind sensor picked up a huge power source heading right at them, rather, straight at Ciel.

"WATCH OUT!" Zero exclaimed.

Ciel gazed about and then seemed to be seconds too late to escape from harm's reach, litterally. Immediately after Zero shouted for her to get to safety, a Golem's mechanical arm burst out of the piled up technological rubble grabbing Ciel pulling it back making an entrance for Zero to follow after.

The crimson armored warrior dashed after the mechanical giant and then cursed slightly under his breath. Ciel was knocked out and practically motionless, no injuries however. That was good, he thought. He began to fire consecutive charged plasma shots toward the body of the Golem only to find that the shots were ineffective... Useless...

"Damn..." Zero muttered.

As he exhaled slowly, he began to notice a light emanating from the computer, a familiar voice calling out to him. He couldn't make out whose voice was it, but he felt that it was someone he knew very well. Time seemed to freeze momentarily, as all the colors around him seemed to be inversed.

"_Zero... Use this weapon... I'm sad to say that you've awoken once more to a time that requires you to fight. And I'm sorry to say that I'm not here with you to pull through this time. I'm sure that everything will come to you in due time... We will meet again... My crimson armored friend..._"

With that, the voice faded away and time resumed all too soon causing Zero to go off balance shortly thereafter. He caught himself in mid-fall and then flipped backward gripping the Z-Saber that came through the screen. Gazing up at the Golem clutching Ciel in its huge mechanical hand, a small grin played upon the expression of his face as he then waved the Z-Saber for a moment getting used to it's feel.

"Farewell..." Zero whispered.

The crimson armored warrior then jumped into the air performing a mid-air somersault and then slashed the Golem right across it's head causing it to slide in two pieces. He landed onto the ground eyes closed as the Golem malfunctioned momentarily then began to self-destruct. The mechanical hand dropped Ciel and he caught her pulling her away from safety, shielding her from the explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Zero stood there cradling Ciel in his arms once more and then supporting her up so she could stand, leaning on his shoulder.

"Ohhh... What happened...?" Ciel asked as she began to come to.

"I saved you..." replied Zero simply.

"Thank you... I think the TransServer is up ahead, let's go Zero. I know that you've just awoken from hibernation and that your memory is a little on the faint side, but it will all come back to you eventually. I'll help you out in any way I can..." Ciel said.

All that Zero could do was nod in response and then watch her as she walked off entering the small room with the TransServer in it. He seemed to have seen a faint after-image of Iris play with his eyes as Ciel walked off. Shaking his head slowly, he assumed the conclusion that he was exhausted and needed rest. He followed Ciel and saw her teleport out to the base. He stood upon the platform and entered the same coordinates she had and phased out in a white flash of light.

_I suppose that things from the past –do- come and haunt you. Is it because I can't let go of something? Who was the girl I saw in my memory...? Aghh... My head hurts so much... I suppose that the girl is right in saying everything will come to me eventually. Yet, I have so many questions, so many feelings that I have to sort out. I think... That I should just give it a rest..._

Zero sighed as he lay back on a bed in a spare room of the resistance base that Ciel led. He sighed as he gazed up at the dark ceiling. The lights were out and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a faint buzz coming from lights on in other rooms. Exhaling slowly, he turned to the side and shut his eyes. Rest was what he wanted, but he wasn't getting it yet as he kept thinking about his past, and his memories.

_Iris... That was her name... The girl in my memories..._

Finally reaching this conclusion, he lay in content feeling that remembering the girl's name was enough for him. He slowly drifted to "sleep" and began to dream of memories long past.

**End Chapter: Reminisce**

--

Not too bad for a second chapter I hope? I suppose it was a bit shorter than the last one. Every chapter I write seems to be written around night, when I have the most time to write, but less energy to write them with. Anyways, I gotta bounce now since I have other work to do. Perhaps other fanfiction to continue as well, and maybe other fanfictions that need to be started. Do take the time if you have, to read my other fanfiction and review them. I would greatly appreciate it. Till next time.

Ja matta, minna.

--

"MISSION COMPLETE!"


	4. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Illusion

RockMan Zero  
Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru  
Saiko Ninja

It's taken some time, but I've finally had the time complete the third chapter of "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru". I'm sorry for those who've been waiting for the upcoming chapters, but I've been busy. I hope that you still will keep coming back however to keep checking if there are any other updates. Anyways, I'll cut it short at that and I'll leave you to reading.

Note: I suppose that you probably are wondering what the title translates to. The title "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru" literally translates to "Unbeatable Love, Surely I have". One more thing, I might be branching a bit off now from the main story, as I just needed somewhere to start for my fanfiction. You might already notice some similarities in the previous chapters what with the awakening of Zero, etc.

Disclaimer: "…" You know the drill. Anyways, refer to the previous chapter if you want to be specific with disclaimers and what not. I do however just want to say that I own my character "Souta". That's all. Enjoy…!

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru  
****Chapter: Illusion**

"Ngghh… No… I'm sorry… I…"

Zero lay in bed tossing and turning, as he couldn't seem to find solace even in slumber. His breathing was increased in pace, and his body was even perspiring slightly. Before he woke up, an image of Iris lying in his arms dying and stained with blood appeared. It was a sickening sight that almost gave Zero the urge to throw up. However, as he shut his eyes for a moment, when he reopened them again, he found that it wasn't Iris in his arms…

As he tried to collect his thoughts and make out who was the person in his arms, he began to realize that it was none other than Ciel. This time around however, Ciel wasn't smiling, she wasn't even frowning either, rather, she was dying in his arms with the same injury he dealt to Iris.

"No… Ciel…" Zero whispered.

After a short pause trying to take in the image of her dying, he began to shout without abandon. His heart practically twisted with depression and leaped near the edge of chaos.

"CIEL…!"

As soon the dream ended, Zero awoke sitting upright quite quickly. His body was perspiring with cold sweat as his dirty blonde bangs fell over his emerald green eyes. He seemed to be in a state of daze, almost confusion. All the things he saw in his dream, they were so… So real…

"What… Was that…?" Zero asked himself.

Gazing about the small room, Zero heard the nearby music alarm on his radio go off. An all too familiar song began to play; though it was already halfway finished. The song he recalled was something that he and Iris used to listen to a lot. He closed his eyes exhaling slowly letting the slow song play. In a sense, it helped calm him down as he began to sort out his thoughts letting the lyrics resonate through the small room.

What small light that entered the room from the early morning sky, it bathed Zero in it giving him somewhat of a midnight hue across his body. Exhaling once more, he took in the words of the song like it was air. He smiled faintly as he gazed to the side seeing a faint image of Iris beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wanted to hold her, it, close, but he couldn't, as it was just a figment of his imagination.

**(Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by)  
(As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me)  
(You're just an illusion...)**

"An illusion…" Zero whispered along with the song.

**(When I'm awaken, my tears have dried in the sand of sleep)  
(I'm a rose blooming in the desert)**

"Zero…" a quiet voice came from the other side of the door.

"…Hm?" Zero responded slightly dazed.

"It's me… Ciel… Are you okay…? Can I come in…?"

"Yeah… Sure…" Zero responded quietly.

Ciel waited for the mechanical doors to slide open and then she stepped in letting the doors close behind her. She seemed a bit tired still, but smiling faintly towards Zero none-the-less. He didn't know how to react so he maintained his dazed expression while listening to the song.

"Are you okay Zero…? I heard you shout so I came to check up on you."

The expression on her face couldn't really be made out with the faint lighting in the room. He gazed to her anyways; his emerald green tinted eyes affixed on her.

"I'm… Fine… I'm alright Ciel…"

**(Endless rain… Fall on my heart… kokoro no kizu ni…)  
****(Let me forget… All of the hate, all of the sorrow…)**

Ciel frowned slightly. She knew that there was something wrong. She could read Zero's expression like an open book. Just as Zero was about to gaze at the ground, Ciel cupped his chin gently in her hand and then lifted his face gently to lock gazes. She promised that she would help Zero out in anyway she could and that she would help him regain his memory.

Looking at the way things were now however, that plan would have to be thrown out the window. Even though she told him she could hear him shout, she didn't tell him that she heard him calling out the name "Iris" in his sleep. She didn't know who Iris was exactly, but it might have been someone very important to him…

"You were mumbling someone's name in your sleep Zero, if I can remember well enough, it sounded like 'Iris'". Ciel started.

Zero broke away gently from her gaze and finally got the chance to gaze at the ground. He didn't really know much else about Iris except for her name. He already came to the fact that he already knew this Iris in the past, but he just couldn't seem to grasp the memory of her as a whole. Zero sighed slightly as he listened to the guitar solo of the song…

A momentary pause in their quiet conversation…

"I… She…" Zero started.

"Yes…?" Ciel seemed to look rather eager to listen.

"I only know her name, and I have dreams about her sometimes. That I…" Zero paused.

"That you… That you what, Zero…?"

"I… Killed her…"

**(I awake from my dream…)  
****(I… Can't find my way… Without you…)**

Ciel sat there as her expression was as clear as day. She was shocked; she was… The young girl couldn't even speak for a moment or two. Zero began to gaze back up slowly looking to Ciel. He shook his head slightly as his blonde bangs fell over his face for a moment hiding his expression.

"It was a long time ago, I don't really think I want to recall it, nor would you want to hear about it. Things that happened in the past should stay in the past. What matters now is that I'm here in the present. I don't really know what I can do here to help you out, but I'm going to do what I can with everything I have…"

"Zero…" Ciel exclaimed somewhat awestruck.

"Thank you, Zero…" she continued.

The crimson armored warrior ran a hand through his hair as he gazed outside the window in his room. The skies were a midnight hue and the rising sun hidden amongst all the clutter of clouds.

**(Endless rain… Let me stay… Ever more in your heart…)  
****(Let my heart… Take in your tears… Take in your memories…)  
****(Endless rain… Fall on my heart… kokoro no kizu ni…)  
****(Let me forget… All of the hate, all of the sorrow…)**

The song faded to a hazy finish, the alarm suddenly going off after it had been on for a while. Zero stood up slowly and then stretched for a moment to get his body warmed up. Ciel smiled slightly as she watched him. She was glad that Zero was here. This meant that there was hope yet for the resistance base to pull through escaping the tyranny of Copy X…

Ciel nodded a bit and then began to stand up slowly as she felt a little woozy from sitting down too long. Before she fell back on the mattress, she felt someone catch her into a gentle, friendly embrace. Without even having to think who it was, her face turned a light shade of pink as she looked to see Zero smiling affectionately at her.

"You look like you need something to drink."

She got up slowly and then seemed to express some embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Zero."

"Nothing to worry about." Zero replied, smiling faintly.

"Zero… I don't want to pry back again into your past… But… This girl, Iris… Did you… Ever have feelings that were more than a friend towards her…?"

Zero stood there a moment as he found solace leaning back against the cold wall. He exhaled slowly and then began to gaze to Ciel with a sad, yet sincere expression. Folding his arms across his chest, he found himself eventually looking at the ceiling…

"I did… But… It was all in the past… You might think it awkward, but she still is somewhere in my heart. Just… There… I don't know how to explain it, but she's still there. I suppose I just can't let go of her memory. I feel that it was my fault that it ever happened. That I had to… Well… You know…"

"Yeah…" Ciel sighed.

(So he _did_love her…) Ciel thought.

Zero averted his gaze from the ceiling only to find a downcast looking Ciel. He seemed to understand how she felt; a little bit of embarrassment for asking and a little bit of hurt hearing that he had feelings for Iris still.

"It was all in the past, remember that Ciel."

Slowly, he got off from leaning back against the wall and then walked let the doors slide open. He gazed to the side, looking at her from the corner of his emerald green tinted eyes. Smiling slightly, he gave her a thumbs-up sign. It was time that this was all put to rest and that they move on…

"Come on… Let's go and get a drink… I'm sure you'll feel better." Zero suggested.

Looking up to him slowly, Ciel's eyes seemed to water a bit. She was smiling, but a few tears seemed to escape from her lavender tinted eyes. She knew in her heart that Zero could never drop something like that. It was all a façade, a very noticeable one at that. Nodding slightly to Zero, she got up from the bed and then walked ahead of Zero looking back to him with a sincere smile…

"Remember Zero, I'm here for you…!"

Ciel winked cheerfully at the crimson warrior and walked off to get herself a drink in the lounge area. Zero watched her walk off, a gentle smile playing upon his expression. For that brief moment as he watched her walk off, he could have sworn that he saw an after image of Iris form in place of Ciel's.

"And remember Ciel… I'm here for you…"

With that, Zero took his crimson helmet and adorned it on his head. He exhaled slightly to try and release some of the burden that was in his heart. It helped slightly, but it would be a long time before he could actually let go of his past.

**End Chapter: Illusion**

Hn, pardon the rather corny ending to this chapter (at least I thought so, so don't worry about telling me that it was corny, go right on ahead.. haha)... Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed reading this chapter and that you'll keep looking forward to the next chapter. I'm not sure how long this will story will keep going, but as long as you're here ready to read the next chapters, then I'll be working just as hard to post up the next chapters.

Apparently, this was one of the chapters I've recently touched-up on and spell-checked. If there are any other things that you've noticed, please don't hesitate to tell me by E-MaiL or AiM. Thank you again for reading and please come again!

Ja matta, minna.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are…"


	5. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Fire

**RockMan Zero**

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru**

**Saiko Ninja**

Yay. I'm actually getting a lot of good reviews from you all.

Phew, time really flies when you're having fun, and it's already deep into the month of May. Next thing you know it, RockMan Zero 7 will be out or something. –Nervous Laugh-

Haha, like that would happen, yeah right. Anyways, here's the next chapter to "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru". I'm glad that you all keep coming back to read my fanfiction, keep up with the good reviews and I'll keep up with the next chapters; though, I'm not sure how this story will progress... -Sweatdrop-

Disclaimer: "..." You know the drill. Anyways, refer to the previous chapter if you want to be specific with disclaimers and what not. I do however just want to say that I own my character "Souta". That's all. Enjoy...!

--

**Chapter: Playing With Fire**

Zero and Ciel quietly sat atop the rooftop of the Resistance Base as they sipped quietly on their warm beverages. Zero, being a reploid, didn't really need to drink something, but he did anyways to have something to do while sitting with Ciel. Slowly gazing to Ciel from the corner of his emerald tinted eyes, the crimson armored warrior saw that the young girl was in deep thought.

_(I wonder what she is thinking about...)_ Zero thought.

Slowly, he gazed to the sky taking a sip of his cup of milk coffee. At the moment that Zero turned to gaze to the sky, Ciel shyly averted her gaze to the crimson armored warrior. She felt her cheeks faintly flush pink as she touched her cheek lightly with her free hand. Her thoughts seemed to remain fixed on Zero without her even knowing it.

_(He seems so calm... I wonder what he's thinking about...)_ Ciel pondered.

Before Ciel could turn away and hide the fact that she was practically staring at Zero, the blonde haired reploid looked to Ciel noticing that she was in fact staring. In a way, he didn't feel at all disturbed by it or annoyed, rather, he felt his "heart" swirl with certain emotions towards this young girl.

Ciel faintly smiled as she caught his gaze. From the moment she met Zero, he was always by her side, almost like a guardian, rather, more like a close friend. It was relaxing to know that someone would be there to protect her and talk with her if she had anything she wanted to talk about. It wasn't that the others in the base could help her out if she needed it; it was just that she felt that Zero was someone she could relate and open up to...

"I'm glad you're here Zero..." Ciel whispered.

Zero returned her smile and then nodded. Slowly he averted his gaze to the sky once more. He never knew why he liked to gaze at the sky, but it helped pass time while he sorted out his thoughts and memories, well, the memories that he _could _remember.

"I'm glad that I even _am _here Ciel..." he replied.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then exhaled slowly as if trying to release a heavy feeling from his chest. At the rate Zero was going, he wouldn't be able to forget about it anytime soon, it being his past memories. Sighing faintly, he thought about what he could do to help out Ciel and everyone else in the Resistance Base. He really didn't know the situation at the moment, but he would find out eventually. At least, that was what he assumed.

"Zero..." Ciel started.

"Hm...?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"What is it...?"

The crimson warrior seemed to give off an expression of confusion. Folding his arms across his chest, he tilted his head to the side a bit as he gazed at her quietly waiting what she would ask of him. Somehow, he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he kept a steady gaze at her.

"Zero... If I said that I li-..."

Ciel was cut short before she could even finish her sentence. An exploding sound resonated through the whole area as pieces of cement and buildings ricocheted everywhere. The young girl was caught off guard and then tripped falling back on her bottom.

"Ciel...!" Zero shouted.

A voice resonated in the air as it gave off laughter as more projectile missiles were fired towards the Resistance Base. Zero took out his Z-Saber and activated it as he slashed right through a huge piece of ground hurled right towards them. Before the piece of ground could hit either Zero or Ciel, it split in two and made its way in either direction breaking into small pieces of rubble.

"Very impressive... _Zero_..." an emphasis was placed on Zero's name.

Just then, a built and well-toned figure floated through the cloud of dust. The features of this enemy reploid became more distinct and clear as he came into view. The unknown reploid sported a light red tinted armor, its twin crimson tinted eyes gazed menacingly yet with ease at Ciel and especially Zero.

"_Very_ impressive..." he continued.

"Who are you...?!" Zero demanded.

Zero gripped the hilt of his Z-Saber tighter as he kept a close watch over Ciel making sure that nothing happened to her. It was like an automatic reaction if Ciel was in any sort of danger. Zero's eyes slightly narrowed as he returned a killing gaze to the enemy reploid.

"I am Fefnir, one of the four leaders under the command of Master X..." replied the reploid.

"Such an ugly name that I will never get used to hearing...!" Ciel exclaimed.

Fefnir faintly growled as he saw the young girl taunt him by sticking out her tongue. It was similar to one of those taunts you would see in an anime.

"Quiet, or I will have to use force to silence you."

"You try to do that, and I will silence _you_..." Zero replied.

"My my, aren't you quite the hero...? If you think that you can hold your own against me, you have another thing coming..."

"If you even lay a finger on her, I swear... I'll _kill_ you, Fefnir." Zero growled as he gazed to the light red enemy reploid.

"Temper, Zero, temper... I'll dispatch of you, soon enough." Fefnir replied nonchalantly.

Zero arched a brow and Ciel seemed to give off a worried expression. Just as Fefnir read the expressions upon their faces, he lifted his hand up mid-air and then snapped his fingers.

"...?!"

Just then, the ground below Zero and Ciel began to quake with intensity. Ciel tried to find something to hold onto to keep herself from flying into the air, but all she could hold onto was the crimson warrior standing right before her. Zero gazed from the corner of his eyes to the young girl that just gripped onto his leg with a reassuring expression. As soon as he nodded to Ciel, he took up his Z-Saber and then averted his gaze back to the enemy reploid leader.

"Bring it on..."

Fefnir gave a slight laugh while folding his arms across his chest.

"Consider it brought, Zero..."

The moment Fefnir's phrase ended, he disappeared and the intensity of the quake began to die down. All seemed calm and there was no sign of danger left. Zero exhaled slowly and loosened the grip on his Z-Saber at the same time Ciel loosened her grip on his leg. The crimson warrior then gazed down to the relieved Ciel and smiled faintly.

"I guess it's over." Ciel simply stated.

"I suppose so..." Zero sighed.

He walked forward a bit and then gazed about to make sure that there were no other hazards about waiting to surprise them. Just as he was about to assume that there was nothing else, the crimson warrior felt the ground below him tremor. Eventually, the ground below began to rise higher and higher until Zero had to dash backward to grab Ciel away from the shattering ground.

Zero shielded Ciel as pieces of ground flew everywhere. As dust gathered up, a faint red gleam of a crimson streaked arm cannon pierced through the cloudy dust. Zero forced himself to see through the hazy dust and find the enemy reploid.

"Ciel... Agh.. Are you alright?" Zero asked.

The young girl could barely see a thing through the hazy cloud of dust, but she replied anyways to his questioning call.

"I'm alright... Zero..." Ciel replied.

_(At least she's okay...)_ Zero sighed with relief.

At that very moment, Zero was caught off-guard by a powerful force that swatted him to the side causing him to soar quickly like a red blur crashing against the cement wall.

"Zero...!" Ciel shouted, as she heard the sickening crash.

"...Ughnn..." Zero groaned as he tried to force himself to stand.

He was practically dazed from the surprise attack, his grip on the hilt of his Z-Saber quite... Loose. He gazed about as blood dripped from the side of his mouth, wondering where the enemy reploid was.

Everything became silent once more except for the wind that surrounded the area. He knew that Fefnir was still in the vicinity of the area, he just didn't know exactly _where_. Slowly, Zero closed his eyes and he could hear faint yet audible footsteps that encircled him. Breathing slowly, he relaxed his whole body and cleared any anger that clouded his actions so that he could perform his actions more accurately.

"What's the matter, Zero...? Too intense for you...?" Fefnir taunted.

Once more, Zero exhaled keeping his eyes closed remaining in a state of meditation as he followed the sound of Fefnir's voice, his movements. After tiring of Zero's idleness, the light crimson armored reploid took the offensive and dashed forward towards Zero from his encircling manuevers.

"End of the line... _Zero_!" Fefnir shouted.

This in turn caused Zero to open his eyes immediately and then surge backwards, a faint crimson after-image left in his place for Fefnir to whiff at.

"What...?!" Fefnir crowed.

Zero grinned slightly and then spit some of the excess blood that was in his mouth. This time, it was his Zero's to take the offensive stance. Quickly, the crimson warrior extended his fist to Fefnir's face, only to strike at air leaving the enemy reploid growling faintly. Before he could even raise his arm cannon to fire at the crimson warrior, he felt a harsh blow dealt to his gut by Zero's knee.

A new mixture of physical feeling overcame the enemy reploid as he stumbled backwards. He placed a shaking hand to where he was struck and then felt his deep crimson eyes widen. For the first time, Fefnir experienced what pain felt like. Shortly thereafter, he coughed up a huge amount of thick crimson liquid.

"This was never supposed to happen..." muttered the enemy reploid.

"This _wasn't_ supposed to happen!" he continued, shouting.

Fefnir got up immediately, but not without its setbacks. He growled in pain once more and then stepped back in retreat. Blood continued to run down the side of his lips down his chin slowly, thickly.

"..." Ciel remained silent the whole time, watching.

At that very moment, the clouds above cast a dark sky and a gust of wind swirled about the area. The fierce winds caused Zero and Ciel to shield their eyes for a moment. In that moment that they shielded their eyes, a group of four appeared standing behind the injured Fefnir. Three shadowed figures stood behind a familiar looking blue reploid.

"...?! M-Master X...!" Fefnir shouted.

**End Chapter: Playing With Fire**

--

Next chapter coming soon. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter...! Please remember to review after reading this. It's appreciated more than you know. Thank you!

Ja matta, minna.

--

(You only find happiness in your dreams.)

"So this isn't reality... Just an empty world."

"So I don't exist here..."

(You recreated your own world based on reality.)

"Is it wrong...?"

(You escaped to imagination and distorted the truth.)

"I can't have my own dream?"

(It's not a dream... But a substitute for reality.)

"Then where's my dream...?"

(It's a continuation of reality.)

"Where's my reality?"

(It's where the dream ends.)


	6. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Attraction

**RockMan Zero**

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru**

**Saiko Zero**

First off, I'd like to extend my unlimited thanks to the handful of you out there that keep coming back to read my fanfiction. You don't know how much it means to me for you to read and bestow me good reviews. It's appreciated more than you know. I didn't really think that this fanfiction would get so much feedback, but seeing as how you all review (in a positive manner I might add), I feel the inspiration to keep on going. Haha...

Anyways, here's the next chapter of "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru". I've found time to write another chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ehh... I don't anything related to RockMan and if there are any likenesses to any story or character, it is purely coincidential, unless otherwise specified.

--

**Chapter: Attraction**

"...?! M-Master X...!" Fefnir shouted.

Zero gazed to the familiar cerulean armored figure. His eyes slightly narrowed as he felt an uneasy emotion stir in his heart. There was an odd ringing in his ears as he heard the injured enemy reploid say... "X".

"You've done more than enough..." muttered the replica X.

"B-But Master..." Fefnir started.

"_Enough._ Stand down before you embarrass yourself any further." Copy X cut him off.

Fefnir began to open his mouth about to protest against his "master", but then again, it was a bad idea to begin with anyways. He growled faintly to show the protest he possessed still, but limped back behind the similar looking copy of X. He didn't bother to turn around to Zero as he muttered something to one of the shadowed figures, this in turn caused one of the hidden enemy reploids to laugh. It sounded like a young girl's voice...

_(Sounds like... A girl...?)_ Zero thought.

Slowly, his disgusted gaze averted from Fefnir to the surprised and quizzical Zero. His deep aqua gaze remained fixed on him as he began to smile widely with an air that seemed, arrogant. Eventually, he folded his arms across his chest and then exhaled slowly as if to release himself of the stress he was feeling at the moment...

"So you're the copy of X..." Zero stated.

The blunt statement coming from Zero caused "X" to mutter something out of context under his breath. He then pulled his arms apart from its folded state across his chest and then sighed as if bothered by this.

"Copy...? Haha... Zero, you'd be surprised at _who's_ the copy amongst us..." Copy X replied.

"What do you want...?!" Ciel broke in.

"What do _I_ want...? What I want, Ciel, is to take my 'partner' Zero away from this pathetic little place of a resistance base. I... No, _we_ want Zero to join us and have an actual chance of surviving..." stated the replica, motioning his right arm to the three reploids behind him.

"A chance of surviving...?" Zero asked.

"If you stay with this group of weaklings that resist my just cause, you will sooner or later end up being annihilated in the end, Zero... You know that's the last thing I want." Copy replied.

Ciel could see right through the blue reploid's lies. She clentched her gloved hand into a tight ball and then slammed her fist to the ground fairly upset. She gazed up from the ground giving "X" an unmoving glare, her eyes faintly narrowed. All she knew was that the enemy reploid leader wanted to take Zero and use him for his own cause to crush this resistance base and any other that would try to oppose his cause.

_(If... Zero were to join them, then all would be lost...)_ Ciel thought.

"You won't take Zero back..." the young girl whispered quietly.

The dark and billowy clouds above began to swirl as it continued to hold a shadow over the figures behind "X". Eventually, the clouds began to dissapate and make way for light once again. As the clouds began to dissapear from sight, the light displayed the physical characteristics of the three enemy reploids asides from Fefnir.

"I'm not taking Zero by _force_. I'm _offering_ him a chance of living forever. If he continued to support the reploids that rebel against the humans that created us, either one of us here would have to exterminate him. I'm saying this out of concern as a _friend_..." replied the Copy.

"You don't _have_ any friends...! All you have are reploids that are content with the way humans are running them. They are but your loyal subjects. Nothing more; when you think about it, _our_ cause here in the resistance base is to find isolation from the humans who have branded the majority of reploids as traitors..."

"Why you...!" Fefnir shouted.

"I said stand _down_, Fefnir." 'X' shouted.

The other three that were now revealed by the light, they seemed to have been watching with interest the whole time. However, as Ciel was speaking of them as but subjects that were run by humans, they frowned. The enemy female reploid of the group rested both palms onto the blunt edge of her long spear, her chin resting on the hands. She drove the spearhead into the ground causing a small amount of cement to shatter. It seemed she was taking more of an interest in Zero rather than this whole conversation going on at the moment.

"If Zero rejects our offer, then we have nothing more to say. All we ask is that he doesn't interfere with our cause..." 'X' continued.

"..."

The crimson warrior remained silent the whole time during the little conversation held between 'X' and Ciel. As he looked away from the Copy for a moment, he looked to the injured Fefnir, to the remaining three that held an unwavering glare back to Zero. Averting his gaze to each reploid, his eyes stopped the moment he locked eyes with the young female reploid.

_(Then I was right...)_ Zero confirmed his thoughts.

Noticing that the crimson reploid was looking to her, she smirked in a teasing manner and winked at him. This in turn caused Zero to turn a bit red in the face, but only faintly. Quickly, he tore away his gaze from her and then looked back to 'X' who seemed to have a look of curiousity. Zero wouldn't have known it, but 'X' was watching him the whole time as he was studying the reploids behind him.

"We're leaving now. Zero; take into consideration our offer. We'll know whose side you're on when the time comes. Make the right decision..." stated the replica.

The blue reploid leader turned around slowly, his back to Zero now. He extended his right hand to the side and then snapped his fingers once causing a huge windy aura to surround him. Zero shielded his eyes for a moment as the wind lifted up some dust particles. The moment he removed his shielding arm, the copy of X was gone, the remaining reploids left behind.

"Don't think you've won Zero." Fefnir muttered.

He then exited the area in an exploding blaze of fire. Three left.

"Please consider our offer, Zero. I will welcome you with open arms the day you join us..." stated a jade armored reploid.

The reploid thus dissapeared without even leaving a name to refer to. Two left.

"..."

A ninja-like reploid sporting a black and white armor remained silent for a moment studying the characteristics of Zero to see if there were any weakness he could exploit in a future battle were there to be any. Within the next second, he jumped up into the air and then performed a backward flip, dissapating into nothing. One left.

There was a short silence between the three left on the damaged rooftop of the resistance base. None spoke a word for what seemed like an eternity. Shortly thereafter, the cerulean armored female reploid removed her spear that was dug into the ground. Lifting it up with ease, she rested the metallic grip of the spear on her right shoulder.

"Seeing as how men are too rude to introduce themselves at times, I suppose it's up to me to introduce myself..." stated the female reploid.

There was a short pause. Then she spoke up once again.

"My name is Leviathan, one of the four leaders under the command of Master X. Please consider our offer Zero... I'll be looking forward to your answer." Levithan stated.

She winked at the crimson warrior who seemed at this very moment a bit dazed. Giggling slightly, she spun her lengthy spear in the air for a moment and then stopped all of a sudden only to stab the spear fiercely to the ground below her. The next second, she was out of sight, faint traces of water and cherry blossoms left on the ground. None left.

Ciel blinked a few moments and then realized that this Leviathan character was flirting with Zero. She ran a hand through her hair to push away the bangs covering her eyes. Slowly, she stood up and then walked to Zero confirming what she was thinking.

"_Zero_!!!" Ciel shouted.

"...?!"

The crimson reploid jumped a bit startled by the loud outburst coming from Ciel. He blinked momentarily at her and then tilted his head to the side. He kind of looked confused a bit at why Ciel was a bit upset, but then he realized the fact that he was dazed a bit from Leviathan's flirting from earlier. He blushed faintly placing a hand behind his head...

"S-Sorry, Ciel..." Zero said, slightly embarrassed.

The young girl poofed her cheeks out a bit looking a bit upset still, but she shook her head for a moment and then smiled faintly. Zero was still _here_ with her, and not with _them_. That was all that mattered to her, she just hoped that Zero would never leave her side and join Copy X. If that were to happen, she would find no other meaning left in her life. At least, she was beginning to feel that way.

"If I wasn't mistaken, you were almost attracted to that cerulean armored enemy of ours." Ciel said, teasing Zero.

"B-But I wasn't Ciel... Honest!" Zero responded, almost defensively.

She turned around and then made it seem as if she was a little upset still. Zero deserved a little suffering for even showing slight interest in another girl. She was beginning to feel that she and Zero were getting closer, but then so many other things were going on.

_(Let him suffer for a bit, I want to see if he really cares for me.)_ Ciel thought to herself.

"But I said I was sorry, Ciel...!" Zero said, sounding as if almost desperate for forgiveness.

She smiled slightly keeping her back to Zero for a moment. It was quiet for a moment as it seemed Zero was awaiting for a pardon for his carelessness. Slowly, Ciel turned around and then gave him a cute expression, winking and sticking her tongue out at him in a friendly manner.

"It's okay Zero... I forgive you." Ciel replied.

Zero sighed contently, he felt better that she wasn't really that upset. He didn't mean to be dazed by Leviathan's flirting; there was just something about the female enemy reploid that made him slightly drawn to her. Who he cared for the most was Ciel, and he was going to make sure that he kept his promise to her.

"Don't forget that I'm here for you, Zero. If there is anything you want to talk about, don't hesitate to come to me. I... I care for you Zero and I don't want to lose you..." Ciel whispered, looking to the ground with a sad expression.

A familiar depressing feeling struck him in the heart once more as he saw her sad expression. He placed both hands behind his head maintaining a relaxed position while looking to Ciel. Zero eventually closed his eyes for a moment as he let the gentle wind caress his face. For a moment, he felt at complete ease just wanting to escape all the problems that were already mounting up on him.

Opening his eyes, he walked over to Ciel and then lifted her chin up gently with his armored left hand. Smiling gently, he nodded to reassure her that he would stay with her.

"I would never leave your side Ciel. Don't worry... You're just as important to me as I am to you." Zero whispered, wrapping his arms around her affectionately.

"Though, there was one thing I was wondering, Ciel..." Zero continued.

"What is it, Zero?" Ciel asked.

"Now that everything is settled, what was it that you wanted to ask me earlier...?" Zero wondered, asking curiously.

Ciel's face faintly turned a light tint of pink on the cheeks as the crimson warrior asked this. She nodded her head to the side, slightly side to side.

"It's nothing Zero, it's nothing. I can't really remember what it was, but I suppose it will come to me sooner or later. Can we just... Stay like this for a moment, Zero...?" Ciel asked, looking up to him.

Zero looked down to her quietly and then nodded smiling affectionately towards the young girl. He held her closer and she nuzzled her head into his shoulder closing his eyes. This was the first time in months that she felt at ease...

"Thank you... Zero..."

**End Chapter: Attraction**

--

I never really knew what some of you thought about some of the other chapters. If there were any aspects that you wanted to comment on, let me know through review of that specific chapter. Anyways...

Ja matta, minna.

...And now... The thoughtful suggestion of the... day...?

--

"You can fly higher than with drugs."


	7. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Fragile Heart

**RockMan Zero  
****Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru  
****Saiko Zero**

Wow, I know that it's been a while since I've posted the next chapter to this fanfiction, but I've been rather busy. Just when I thought that summer would give me the chance to sit back in my cool room and type fanfiction, I have to go out and work. Anyways, here's the next chapter to "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru". Thank you all for coming back and reading! I'm out then…

Disclaimer: Hmm… I don't anything related to RockMan and if there are any likenesses to any story or character, it is purely coincidental, unless otherwise specified.

* * *

**  
Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru  
Chapter: Fragile Heart**

T'was a day like any other in the Resistance Base and as usual, Ciel was sitting at her desk with her transparent visor over his eyes doing research. Raising her hand up to the floating clear screen, she dragged it to the side placing it on hold and opened up another screen in front of her with a simple snap of her fingers. Typing a bit more here, and then moving to another screen typing some more there, and then she was finished!

Hearing the door to her room slide open, Ciel pushed the button on the side of her visor causing the clear cerulean tinted lens over her eyes to slide back into place. Turning around on her comfy spinning chair, she found Zero leaning against the side of the door to the entrance, arms folded across his armored chest.

"You've been researching for the past two hours, aren't you going to take a break, Ciel?" Zero asked.

"…I was just finishing up just now, Zero. Don't worry. The only way that I can help you during battle is through the research I do. Take a look at this…" Ciel stated.

The young girl slid four transparent-blinking screens in front of Zero placing them next to each other in a side-by-side fashion. Nodding a bit, she activated her visor letting the lens slide over her vision once more. Sliding her chair over to the controls, she flipped a switch and the lights went out leaving the blinking screens on in front of Zero. As he adjusted his vision to the darkness of the room, he focused his attention on the four familiar figures.

"The four generals under the command of Copy X." Zero stated.

"Right."

Ciel spun her chair around and then faced Zero, gazing at him through the glowing lens. Folding her arms across her chest, she called out a command for the computer to follow and then the image of a sapphire and pearl armored female general moved forward causing Zero to avert his attention from the others… Luckily for Zero, the lights were out and Ciel wouldn't really be able to see that he was fixed mostly upon the picture of the girl he met earlier on.

"This is Leviathan…" Ciel paused for a moment.

She remembered about a week back that when Zero met her, he was quite… Dazed by her. The young girl's expression showed irritation. This was when she finally noticed that he was a bit spaced out once more looking only at the picture of the tempting female general instead of looking at the data. Poofing one side of her cheek for a moment, she felt ignored.

"Are you listening to me, Zero?" Ciel asked.

"…Hnnmm…?"

"Zero…!" she exclaimed.

"Aah! S-Sorry, y-yes… Of course I'm listening Ciel…" he replied.

Feeling irritated somewhat, she regretted starting out with giving Zero the info to Leviathan. But since she already started, she might as well have finished it and get it over with. Sitting back on her chair, her body remained tense the whole time she briefed Zero about her.

"She joined up with Copy X after she was unable to defeat him. There was no reason that I could find why she was fighting with the replica, but I think that she was someone that supported the resistance cause secretly or had a different agenda… She commands the force of water and ice, so take caution if you fight her…"

"Mmhmm…" Zero nodded.

Spacing out once again, Zero stared at the image of Leviathan more carefully. It seemed that he was gazing the curves and… Well, to be put decently, her chest. Ciel noticed this after she finished speaking, sighed. There was no point in getting upset, as it would only repeat again. She didn't know what Leviathan had that she didn't. For a moment, it was actually quiet between the two of them.

Ciel really cared for Zero and even though she got upset or frustrated for Zero showing interest in another girl, she couldn't really tell Zero whom to like. What right did she have to tell her whom he could like…? Rather, love? A small pang of pain struck her in the heart as she faltered in speaking anymore at the moment. Getting up slowly, she turned away from Zero and then turned on the lights once more dragging the screens back to its rightful place.

"I think we're finished for now…" Ciel sighed.

The young girl took her short sleeved jacket and then her white gloves putting them on.

"H-Huh…?"

Zero seemed to snap out of it finally and then looked to Ciel with obvious confusion. He tilted his head to the side expressing curiosity. Blinking his eyes a few times, he kept a steady gaze on Ciel. She didn't really say anything much else as she headed for the door.

"We can continue later, Zero… Excuse me, I'll take that little break you were worrying so much for me to take…" she whispered.

As she walked up to him, she gazed up to him with a smile. However, Zero knew that she wasn't really smiling sincerely, rather, there was something wrong. He already knew what it was, but he felt too bad to even say anything to her. She nodded a bit and then walked past the crimson warrior without so much as a word.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Zero nodded. There was nothing he could do now that he had upset her. It was different from other times when she was frustrated with him and threw items like her shoe or even hit him with a fan for being insensitive. He knew that he screwed up this time, but somehow, even he began to feel in his heart that he had to be more careful with her fragile heart…

When he realized that he had been there alone for quite some time, he just slumped to the ground leaning his back against the wall. Zero didn't know why, but he felt tired… Perhaps it was partially physical exhaustion, but for the most part, it was mentally and emotionally. Gazing up at the ceiling that was now a shade of a warm mixture of orange and white, the exhausted crimson fighter sighed.

"…I'm such a screw-up…"

Meanwhile outside…

Ciel gazed about as she took a walk along the outskirts of the Resistance Base. She knew that it was a little far off from the sight of others, but the young girl wanted to be alone at the moment. Arriving at a little secluded forest of cherry blossom trees, she found solace sitting on the soft ground leaning back against a tree. As she closed her lavender tinted eyes; she exhaled for a moment feeling another pang in her heart.

(I know that he doesn't do this on purpose, he can't help it. Leviathan is just so… Alluring.) Ciel thought.

Opening her eyes, she stood up slowly and then gazed about once more. Finding that it was getting late, she felt that she should be heading back now before it got dark. Taking one final gaze at the setting sun, she turned around and then stopped all of a sudden as her eyes widened.

"…N-No…" Ciel whispered as she stepped back.

A familiar black and white armored figure stood in front of Ciel with a blank expression for a second. Following the next second, a grin played on his expression as he began to make a run to her. Ciel turned around quickly and then began to run away as fast as possible from the enemy reploid. However, her efforts were futile as the ninja-like reploid caught up to her and then wrapped his arms around her firmly placing a cloth soaked in a sleeping medicine over her nose and mouth. The young girl struggled as best she could to break free, but she knew already that it was hopeless…

A feeling of sleepiness followed and her whole body began to feel heavy and her mind floating. She struggled a few more moments and then gave up as her body gave in to the feeling of just wanting to sleep. The young girl's vision began to blur as tears formed in her eyes. As she closed her eyes, the teardrops fell to the ground amongst the array of cherry blossoms.

"Ze…ro…"

**End Chapter: Fragile Heart**

* * *

So sorry everyone that it's taking me so long to post up the following chapters, but I'll try to find some time soon enough to post more and more chapters to this fanfiction you all have come to know and love (or hate, hopefully not). Well, till next time everyone…

* * *

"Koko ni ite… Koko ni… Iru yo…"  
("Please be here with me… I am here with you…") 


	8. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Importance

**RockMan Zero  
Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru  
Saiko Ninja**

Well then, I know that it's been quite a while since I've posted the next chapter to this fanfic, but I've been really busy with a lot of things such as getting my driver's license. –Cough- Umm… Anyways, please enjoy the next chapter and I will find more time to write more.

Disclaimer: Hmm… I don't anything related to RockMan and if there are any likenesses to any story or character, it is purely coincidental, unless otherwise specified.

* * *

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru  
Chapter: Importance**

_Zzt! Zzt! Zzt!_

"Aaghh… I'm awake already… I'm awake…" muttered an exhausted Zero.

Slowly but surely, rays of light entered the room through the window and bathed the crimson warrior in warmth and stirred in him slight irritation. Sitting up suddenly, he gazed about with a tired expression. He was up all night yesterday training since he had nothing else to do. Ciel didn't seem to bother him after that last meeting they had.

"My head… Ugh…"

As he moved both his legs to the side of his bed, he then stood up and stretched his arms upward and a little behind his head. Today, he was going to see to it that he apologized to Ciel for being such an insensitive idiot. He really didn't mean to be as such, but sometimes, he couldn't help it. Exhaling a bit, he walked out of his sleeping quarters and headed to Ciel's room.

(I just hope that she'll forgive me…) Zero thought as he knocked on the door.

"Ciel…? Are you awake? It's me, Zero… I just… I wanted to say I'm sorry…" he started.

No answer.

"Ciel?" continued the crimson warrior.

Again, no answer.

Zero assumed that she was ignoring him and then an anime fashioned vein appeared to the side of his head. Balling up his left fist raising it up a bit in front of himself, he growled a little while closing his eyes a moment. Calming down once more, he opened his eyes sighed starting once more.

"Come on Ciel, I know that I was being a jerk and everything, but give me another chance…" pleaded Zero.

…No answer.

That was it. He was going to go in there and then even get on his knees to beg for her forgiveness. Zero didn't think that she would be _this_ upset at him for looking at another girl like that. Then again, this was Ciel he was talking about; she had a fragile heart, at least, he began to believe that. He pushed the button to the side of the door and then let it slide open. Walking in, he gazed about her spacey room with all these high-tech electronics left running.

"Ciel…? Ci-el…! Where are you!"

The crimson warrior was beginning to worry as he looked about. Ciel wasn't anywhere in sight and her computer was never left on unless she had paperwork that was due the next day. Wait… She perhaps was just at the lounge area getting a cup of coffee…? Right, she probably just needed something to help her stay awake. He then rushed to the lounge room with an anxious feeling in his chest. She would be there for sure; she _had_ to be there!

"Ciel…!" Zero exclaimed as he slid the door open.

"Ehhh!"

A young rookie that had just transferred there jumped up startled, spilling coffee onto the table. He shouted a bit covering his mouth just in time to prevent anyone else running into the lounge wondering what just happened. As the pain subsided, the rookie gazed to the entrance of the lounge and blinked with curiosity. Tilting his head to the side, he remained gazing to the equally startled Zero.

"C-Can I help you, sir?" offered the rookie.

"Yeah… Have you seen a young woman dressed in pink walk by here?"

The young rookie shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir! I haven't seen anyone like her here!" exclaimed the rookie, bowing deeply.

Zero placed a hand behind his head feeling a little irritated, but not at the rookie. He nodded a bit and then exhaled as if trying to release a burden from his chest. Lowering both arms to his side, Zero found himself leaning back against the wall near the entrance, his head slightly pounding.

"Take it easy. Thanks anyways." Zero replied.

The rookie nodded and then poured himself another cup of coffee and then headed on out leaving Zero alone in the lounge. As he was left alone, he placed a hand to his forehead and then massaged it gently. This wasn't good, not at all. As he gazed back up, he thought he saw Ciel standing there pouring herself some coffee, but as he took a moment to rub his eyes a bit, he found that she wasn't there anymore.

"Where could she have gone…?" Zero asked himself, somewhat upset.

Slowly, he got up from leaning back against the wall and then rushed out of the Resistance Base deciding to take a look around. Perhaps Ciel would be outside getting some fresh air. As he walked off grounds and wandered on the outskirts, Zero happened to just come across the same grove of cherry blossom trees that Ciel was in earlier yesterday. Pushing past some shrubbery, the crimson warrior gazed about.

"Ciel…? Are you here!" Zero exclaimed.

Sighing gently, he pressed on not saying another word for the moment, as he was too worry-sick in the heart to even say anything anyway. Not taking account of what was around him, rather, below him, the crimson armored hero tripped over a branch that stood out from the ground. As he pushed himself up, he cursed beneath his breath and then dusted off the dirt from his armor.

"Damn it… Ciel… Where are you?"

Standing up quickly, Zero didn't have the time to notice the low branch just above his head. Soon enough, the top of his head made contact with the branch. Stopping short of almost standing up straight, he slid back down on his bottom and then rubbed the top of his head.

"Aghh… Huh?"

Just then, a shuriken of a sort whiffed right past the side of Zero's head striking the tree behind him. A bead of sweat ran down his face as he blinked for a moment realizing that it could have been him who was struck with that sharp projectile. He gazed to the side at the weapon finding that there was more to it than the four-point star, there was a message pinned to the tree. As he pulled it from the tree, he gazed back to the direction of where the shuriken was thrown. A familiar but faint reploid floated in the distance, however, it was only but an afterimage.

Gazing back to the little message, Zero skimmed through it.

_If you wish to see the girl again,  
__Come alone to the abandoned temple at midnight.  
__Do not try anything smart or I will **not hesitate** to **kill** her._

After having read the little message, Zero ripped the paper into pieces and then clenched both his fists tightly forgetting the pain he felt now as it was replaced with incomparable anger. He was so upset that he didn't realize the fact that his palms were bleeding from clenching them so hard…

"Ciel…"

_(Meanwhile…)_

Ciel was tied up and kneeling on her knees looking to the enemy reploid. She growled slightly and then struggled even though she knew it was useless to break free of the bounds. Bowing her head down, her blonde bangs fell over her eyes hiding her frustrated expression.

"You think that with me here, that he will be distracted and won't fight to his full potential, don't you!" Ciel shouted.

The reploid remained silent, as he showed no sign of emotion. To him, a battle didn't have to be fair to win. It was this one simple rule, "kill or be killed". Shrugging a bit, he then walked off to the main training grounds of the temple and waited for Zero there to see if he would come…

The young girl sighed and then felt tears well up in her eyes. She wondered how important she was to Zero. Would he really come to save her? All these thoughts and more raced through her mind. It wasn't that she doubted Zero, but something in her heart felt that she couldn't put her whole heart in believing in the crimson warrior… Yet…

It was almost midnight and Zero wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Well, you can stop worrying because here is your crimson friend."

"…!"

Ciel gazed up quickly and then found Zero standing there basked in the rays of moonlight, his Z-Saber glowing with an aura she had never seen before. His eyes were narrow and his expression was something that shocked even the enemy reploid. Slowly, the crimson warrior made his way to the training grounds where his enemy awaited and then stopped just a little ways a way from him.

"Release Ciel… Now…" demanded Zero.

The ninja reploid ignored Zero's demand and then started off.

"I am Phantom, one of the four generals under the command of Master X."

"I don't care who the hell you are. Let her go, now. This doesn't involve her." Zero replied.

"If you want her… You will have to go through me!"

Within the next instant, both dashed towards each other with nothing but the desire to eliminate his opponent completely. None would rest until the other stopped breathing and if it took the whole night till morning, then so be it…

"Take… THIS!" Phantom shouted.

Zero was caught by surprised as the ninja-like reploid took to the sky riding his over-sized shuriken. He was then raided with a barrage of mini shuriken. They were quite easy to dodge, however, there were plenty to go around for the crimson maverick hunter to try and escape from.

"Kkh!"

Eventually Zero faulted at some point and then was struck in his right arm and injured at the left rib due to a multiple amount of shuriken boring right through it's edge. Luckily for him it wasn't right through the chest. Zero fell to one knee and winced as one of his eyes shut. Gazing up to his opponent who then hopped down from the shuriken, he growled and would find a way to get rid of this nuisance once and for all.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I expected much more from the legendary warrior, Zero. If this is all you are capable of, then I would suggest giving up now. If you can't even defeat me, then you would never be a match to go up against Master X." stated the ninja reploid.

Zero's eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of his helmet as he exhaled slowly and then all of a sudden, a grin played upon his face. Spitting a small amount of blood to the side, he stood up straight once more ignoring the pain he felt at the moment. He wouldn't fall to the hands of some ninja. Never. Zero then muttered something that was quite muffled.

"Hmm? What's that?" Phantom seemed to have arched a brow as he gazed to Zero.

"I won't… Give up…! Losing to a piece of junk like you! I've had better a fight back in my day! You think you're hot stuff? All you got is child's play… Quit while your ahead, ass-clown." Zero grinned as he assumed a fighting stance unfamiliar to the ninja.

"You will regret ever uttering those words in my face, Zero!"

"You will regret ever laying a hand on Ciel…"

Both of them stood there quietly staring each other down waiting the perfect moment to strike. So close was it to early morning and the sun was about to rise from the distance. Oh, of course it would be assumed that they would strike the moment just as the sun rose from the mountains, but no, Phantom already made his move making a mad dash towards his enemy, Zero. Just the same, the crimson warrior rushed forward to Phantom with one last ace up his sleeve. Time began to slow for a moment; at least it seemed so for poor Ciel who had to witness this life or death situation.

"You die where you stand!" Phantom shouted as he jumped up high into the air.

Zero gazed up quickly and knew in his mind that he could not jump as high as he could, so he waited for the perfect moment to counter. Phantom came spiraling down to Zero with twin swords like a drill ready to pierce him. Once more, Zero's expression, his eyes seemed to be hidden by the shadow of his helmet casted by the torches lit not too far off.

"And now… The End…! Hyaaaaah!" Phantom roared.

And here it was, now or never, do or die… And then, just like that, Zero gazed up and then grinned excitedly like that of a child, his eyes filled with a burning light that showed his determination. Quickly, he kneeled down and then forced himself up extending his sword upward with a flame like aura, the outline of a dragon roaring to devour it's opponent.

"saa…TENSHOUZAN!"

The both of them were shadowed in black and the scenery behind them went pure white as both struck right through each other. The sound of their weapons clashing thus broke that speed distortion of Ciel's. Everything seemed to go smoothly once more and then the scenery became quite focused and normal once more. Zero smoothly and gracefully somersaulted in the air and then landed on both feet, his opponent Phantom, using swords shoved himself from hitting the ground and did a small somersault, his back facing Zero…

Neither moved for a moment…

Within seconds passing, Zero fell to one knee and then coughed up some blood.

"Zero!" Ciel screamed.

However, just as Zero did so… The ninja-like reploid frowned discontentedly and fell to the ground knocked unconscious, blood seeping out of his wounds.

"Zero, wake up!" she continued.

The crimson reploid stirred and then forced himself up by pushing his body up with his hands. He then knelt on his knees trying to regain composure and some strength. A good time to use a cyber-elf, but he had none with him. Besides, he found it wrong to use a "living" being like that just to momentarily heal his wounds when all he had to do was wait for medical attention.

"I'm alright Ciel… It's okay…" Zero replied.

"Thank goodness…" sighed the girl in relief.

Just then, the sun finally rose in the distance from behind the mountains and shed light upon the temple grounds they stood upon. The crimson maverick hunter sighed in relief and then walked over to Ciel cutting up her bounds freeing her. She then stood up and then shook her wrists and her feet for a moment to try and get the feeling back in them…

"Zero… I… Thank you for coming to save me… I…" Ciel was cut short.

"N-No… I will not… Let it end this way… You don't deserve a happy ending, you bastard! I'll take you both with me! I will –not- let Master X down!"

Phantom screamed as he then activated a self-destruct mechanism on his body. A bomb perhaps for final measures, however, it would prove useless.

"Die…!" he continued and then set himself off causing a massive explosion.

"Ciel…! Get down…!" Zero shouted.

He made a mad dash as he took Ciel cradling her into his arms. The explosion caused a wave of energy to rush at them, but it would only go so far. Before Ciel knew it, she opened her eyes slowly and then peeked over Zero's shoulder. What she saw caused her eyes to widen in shock. Nothing was left from the explosion and that would have been the same fate for herself and Zero if he had not done something.

"…He…" Ciel started.

"Killed himself… I know Ciel… I know…" Zero sighed as he finished her comment for her.

"I hope X knows what his subordinates are doing for him… What they go through…"

Zero sighed and then looked to her smiling. A gentle wind passed by caressing them both on the face lightly. Ciel faintly blushed as he gazed at her in a manner that seemed so… Intimate. She tilted her head to the side and then blinked at him cutely. This caused the crimson warrior to laugh gently. She was so cute, that he would even have made his choice of picking her over that "sexy" Leviathan character.

A/N: I'm sorry for all you Leviathan fans out there! I'm sure that some of you think Zero and Leviathan look good together… But… Hey! I'll dedicate to you all a fanfiction of them in the near future… Till then!

Out of the blue, Zero then found himself inching closer to her, his heart increasing in pace. This caused him to just hold her closer and then wrap his arms around her to let her feel his "heart" beat. He wanted to tell her now what he felt and there was nothing stopping them now. A vow he would make to her at this very moment, this day…

"Ciel…" he whispered gently to her.

"Y-Yes Zero…?"

"What would you say… If I told you that I…" And this time, it was Zero's turn to be cut off.

"Love me…?" Ciel giggled as she stated that.

"I… Well…" He looked to the side and coughed a bit, his face blushing deep red.

"Silly…" she whispered back. "I can read your expression and the way you are… I already know… I just wanted it to come from you whole-heartedly. And now that I know… I wanted to say that I…"

Perhaps this was a game to both of them cutting each other off at convenient times, but this time, Zero cut her off once more before she could finish and then kissed those sweet strawberry lips of hers passionately. Closing his eyes slowly, Ciel did the same and then wrapped her arms around his neck and then held him "ever-so" close. As they pulled away slowly from the quite lengthy kissed, Ciel seemed to be a little breath taken.

"Z-Zero… I… You took the words right out of my mouth…" she giggled slightly as he blushed a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Ciel… I promise that nothing will _ever_ get in the way between us again. I'm sorry for any time before that I had let you down, and that will _never_ happen again. I promise… I'll protect you… Even if it means _my own_ life…"

Zero hugged her close unable to avoid this quite fluffy moment. He wanted to never let go of her but he knew that they had to get going soon back to the Resistance Base and go on, for now… Smiling, he kissed her gently once more on the lips and then winked. Ciel couldn't help but blush a bit more; her strawberry blonde bangs falling over her eyes hiding the faint shyness and affection in her expression.

Ciel pulled away gently and then smiled lightly at him, the sun shining behind her, casting a radiant outline about her body. Extending her hand out to him, she tilted her head to the side faintly, a smile still played upon her face.

"I promise that every time you come back from anywhere, I'll be there to greet you with a simple… 'Welcome home'…" Ciel giggled.

Zero folded his arms across his chest and smirked faintly, closing his eyes. Letting the wind caress him for a moment, he then opened his eyes gazing at her with an affectionate expression.

"And I'll always be there to tell you… 'I'm home'…" Zero replied, taking her hand gently.

**End Chapter: Importance**

* * *

Walks up to the stage blinking at the reading audience-

Okay, okay. I'm terribly sorry for that "ultra-fluffy" ending. I'm sure that it was a little corny. –Tomatoes being thrown towards the stage- I know I've been a bit lax on updating, but I promise to be more diligent this time around, promise! Anyways, as always, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or questions (hey, that rhymed!) just let me know and I will do my best to accommodate your requests. Well then, with that out of the way… I'll be going then, no da!

* * *

Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars..  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..  
In other words.. Hold my hand..  
In other words.. Darling kiss me..

Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing.. Forevermore..  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore..

In other words.. Please be true..  
In other words.. I love you..


	9. Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: Reunion

**RockMan Zero**

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru**

**Saiko Ninja**

Whew. Have you all still been waiting for the next chapter? Thanks for being patient with me, here's the next chapter to "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru". Again, sorry for keeping you all waiting and all. Remember, more reviews means I'll keep writing. It's all for you, the readers!

Disclaimer: …Typing this over and over again… You know the drill…

Note: I am not entirely sure if all of you played through the RockMan X series but I'm going to be making reference to the Nightmare Soul (which may have nothing whatsoever to do with this series). Actually, I haven't played the RockMan X series in a while so I may be making a mistake (not writing fanfiction and not playing RockMan X for a long time causes me to forget, sorry). I'm letting you know ahead of time so that you won't be reprimanding me for making a mistake (if that is the case).

* * *

**Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru  
****Chapter: Reunion**

_I'm sorry… I wasn't there for you… when you needed me the most…_

Exhausted from yesterday's duel against Phantom, a verily familiar crimson warrior lay back sleeping upon his mattress in his sleeping quarters. He seemed to be in a deep sleep dreaming of times past.

"…_why do you keep torturing yourself?"_

Apparently, Zero was in a dream-like realm, the surroundings about him rather apparent in a hazy black and white tone. He gazed around with a curious expression, the voice familiar. As he progressed through the area, he began to witness the scenery about him transform into places he remembered in times past… Technological machines which he saw as he walked past were assumed to be irreplaceable at that time, were at the present obsolete. This place brought back memories he wished to forget… But the guilt he held in his heart this whole time refrained him from doing so.

"…_do you remember where this is, Zero?"_

_I wish I didn't remember… but yes, I do… Iris…_

As he stopped dead in his tracks, he gazed around at the black and white surroundings. Everything was eerily perfect in the sense that nothing was broken. Everything would have been perfect except for the scene he saw in front of him. There were two figures, one kneeling down on his knees and the other lying on the ground resting in the kneeling one's arms clinging dearly to life.

It was clear that he was reliving the moment that he had… killed the one he cared for most. It was clear that he was being haunted by the guilt he held in his heart for not being able to protect the one he cared for most. It was clear to him lastly that he didn't have the ability to prevent this from happening. At that moment in time as he held Iris in his arms, he felt as if the whole world ended…

"…_you have to let me go, Zero."_

As he watched the black and white scene unfold once again before him, he focused upon the face of Iris. Everything played like a silent film, except there were no separate scenes to display the subtitles of what they said. Of course, Zero didn't need any subtitles to try and understand what the two were saying as those words were seared into his memory. He felt his chest… contract…

Witnessing the past form of himself stand up and cradle Iris in his arms, he closed his eyes and averted his closed gaze to the side bowing his head. He didn't need to see his former self shout in agony over losing his loved one. He lived this moment time and time and again in his dreams and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore…

… … …

Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself in the Resistance Base once more, specifically his dwelling quarters. Blinking once, twice, then thrice, he sat up slowly and then slowly placed his right hand to his face covering it partially. Zero's expression was still a bit dazed but he was awake nonetheless.

"I want to let you go… but my heart is still weighted down with guilt…" he whispered.

If he was still dreaming, it was apparent as he saw a glowing after image of Iris leaning against his back gazing up at the view of the deep azure-lavender hue of the sky through his window. She was hugging her knees close and resting her chin upon her knees. The crimson warrior had an urge to turn around and hold her in his arms, but he had this mindset that he might wake up were he to do anything sudden. An odd thought, but to be with Iris, even like this, he didn't want to ruin it.

"…_you have to let me go, Zero… it wasn't your fault…" _she replied.

"I know, but if I could have just…" he faltered.

What could have he done? He was forced to fight her because he dispatched her own brother with his own hands. Her attachment to her brother was rather admirable, but if only she hadn't decided to give into the Nightmare Soul, she wouldn't have died, would she? Would she have gone to the extent of fighting him even without giving into the Nightmare Soul? He sighed and then looked at the mattress he sat upon, his back seemingly resting against Iris's.

"…There wasn't anything I could have done." Zero finished.

"_Please Zero, I know that after all this time… you've never stopped thinking of me, and it makes me very happy, but you have to find it in your heart to just let it go, and me, with it…"_

"…"

"…_Maybe I'll see you again someday, but for now, please live on without worrying about what you've done in the past. Protect those close to you now and do what you can, whenever you can, to the best of your ability. Zero…"_

Her voice was beginning to become weaker and her transparent figure fade away. Turning around completely to face her, he began to reach out for her only to see that she was gone…

"Iris…!"

Unfortunately, his efforts were futile and once more, he was in reality, fully awake and apparent of the situation he was in. He wasn't in the past fighting alongside X and ridding the world of Sigma and his asinine plans. He was, rather, fighting **against** X and trying to eliminate him so as to protect the people around him and perhaps the world for that matter…

He sighed and then looked at the ground, swinging both his legs on the side of the bed letting his feet touch the cool ground. Closing his eyes momentarily, he then began to contemplate and sort out his thoughts. At this point in time, he felt mixed up and just needed time alone…

However, the chance of being alone wouldn't be granted to him as the whole area began to tremble violently. Standing up quickly only to stumble about uneasily, Zero quickly reached for his "Buster Shot" pistol and holstered it. Of course, he wouldn't be complete without his Z-Saber, snatching the un-ignited saber; he then headed over to the door.

"Zero!" shouted a familiar female voice.

Just as he reached the metallic door, it slid open and there he found Ciel expressing mixed emotions of worry and frustration. Shaking her head a little bit, she then turned around not wasting a moment indirectly signaling Zero to follow. The crimson warrior didn't waste a second as he followed her lead.

"What's happening!" Zero exclaimed as they rushed down the stairs.

Apparently, the elevator was shut off due to emergency situations and they both had to make their way down the stairs. Screams and gunfire echoed around them as neared the first floor of the Resistance Base. Apparently shouting out to Ciel, he seemed to have called out to her in habit asking her to stay by his side.

"Ciel, stay close and don't leave my side! Whatever happens… I _will_ protect you!"

The strawberry-blonde haired girl blinked a moment as they ran and then felt heat rush to her cheeks turning slightly pink. Nodding her head and acknowledging Zero's concern, Ciel kept on running out to the exit of the Resistance Base leading him out to the chaos and destruction. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks looking at two figures slowly floating down to the ground. One was rather slender in physique and donned in sapphire armor while the other was muscular and rather built, sporting crimson colored armor.

Of course, these two reploids could be none other than Leviathan and Fefnir. He knew of Fefnir's fighting style, brash yet unimaginably strong, whereas Leviathan, he still had yet to find out her tactics. Would she be like Phantom, who exploited weaknesses and used whatever he could to win? Or would she even be like Fefnir who fought with strength rather than tactics? No, it wouldn't be the style of a woman of that physique and style. Shaking his head, Zero then stepped forward and placed a hand to the side stopping the following Ciel.

"Stay back, and make sure that if there are any injured, tend to them." Zero whispered.

"Right." Ciel replied.

… … …

"Zero!" shouted the rather light crimson armored reploid.

"I hope that you liked what we've been doing to the place. Explosions and gunfire, tearing down sections of your sorry excuse for a resistance base…" Leviathan eloquently spoke.

"Why don't you spare me the antics and get down to business…" Zero muttered.

Quickly, he twirled out the hilt of his Z-Saber and then ignited the blade revealing it's lengthy green photon edge. Whereas on the opposite side of him, Leviathan materialized her rather lengthy trident and Fefnir took hold of his Flame Buster charging it up. Apparently, the two enemy reploids were ready to take Zero on but before Leviathan could make a move forward, Fefnir stopped her and then growled.

"I'll take care of him… I've got a score to settle…"

**End Chapter: Reunion**

* * *

Well, well, it seems that I finally found the time to update once again. I know that this chapter was shorter in comparison to the many other chapters I've written. I hope that you all will still support my fanfiction and review always after reading each chapter. Also, I'd like to thank you all who have been waiting for each and every update and not fail to review after each one… Thank you very much! I wouldn't be typing this right now if there were no one that still wanted to read more of this fanfiction.

As long as you all wish to read more, I'll give you more and that is a guarantee I can make. Well, remember, to review, neh? Till next time…

Ja matta, minna.

* * *

Just what do you mean when you say… "reality"…?  
Is it that world which moves at its own selfish pace?  
The world that forces you to move on – even at the cost of your own wishes?

What about…

The things you've seen and heard, and felt…?  
Aren't _they _real? How about the happiness you felt?  
Or the sadness?


End file.
